


Taiora Snapshots

by NoctIsFishing



Series: Prompts! [7]
Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctIsFishing/pseuds/NoctIsFishing
Summary: An ongoing collection of Taiora ficlets from various moments of their relationship.Rating will either be T or M depending on the Snapshot.
Relationships: Takenouchi Sora/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Series: Prompts! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726690
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Worst Cold Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Taiora Snapshots. Here I will be posting a collection of ficlets from prompt fills. I've got at least two posted on Tumblr and some others that are unpublished. I'll be posting those here over time. ;) Shoutout to MoonPhasing because she's awesome! xoxo
> 
> If you're waiting on updates for my other fics, thanks for your patience. It's been a strange year and I miss updating my long fics! Life gets busy and stressful but I'm pacing myself and still working on those. I hope you're all safe and healthy, too. Thanks for reading and for your support. xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Which member of your OTP... Acts like they're dying when they have a cold?" (Credit: katie-girl-2 from Tumblr)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree who it is. ;)

Sora had just walked out of her last lecture of the day. A friend she'd made from her class invited her to get some boba tea with a few others. Normally, she would say yes; but today, she felt obligated to politely decline and go straight to her apartment.

Her boyfriend was dying.

At least, he was acting like it. Taichi had woken up with a stuffy nose and a fever, and Sora had to tuck him back into bed to let him rest. He had been sleeping soundly with the cold towel she had folded and placed over his forehead before she left the apartment, but she knew he would only sleep for so long.

" _I'm aching all over. Help."_

" _When are you coming back?"_

" _Can you make me soup after class?"_

" _Soooraaaaaaaa this is the wooooorst."_

In the middle of that day, Sora ended up putting her notifications on mute out of sheer annoyance. She had left him a glass of water and some food at his bedside before she left. Anything else she was certain he was okay enough to get up and do himself.

It was quiet when she returned to the apartment. Taichi must have heard her open the door, because his bedroom door opened, and his head peered out from around the corner.

"Sora, you're home," he said with a sleepy smile, his eyes half open.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

His smile disappeared. "Like death."

Sora went straight to the kitchen. "Go back to bed, then. I'll make you some soup."

Taichi grumbled something Sora couldn't make out, but she ignored him.

When the soup was ready, she poured it into a small bowl and carried it into Taichi's room on a tray. She found him lying in his bed, immobile underneath his blanket.

"Soup's ready, Taichi," she called softly, and she saw him fidgeting under his blanket until his head appeared. "Can you sit up?"

As he did, Sora placed the tray in front of him and he smiled as he sipped a spoonful. "You're the best, Sora."

Sora smiled back and placed her hand on his cheek, and then on his forehead, which was still a little warm.

"Don't forget to take your next dose, okay?"

"I won't."

Sora watched him eat the rest of his soup, and then take his medicine and fall asleep shortly after. She noticed he wasn't as dramatic when she was by his side, and with him falling asleep, she knew that she was free to leave his room.

But she decided to stay and keep watch on him, anyway.


	2. Running Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated Borderline T/M for implied sexual reference. Prompt line will be bolded in the fic!

It was the night of Mimi's masquerade party. Taichi had just taken a shower to cleanse off the dirt and sweat from soccer practice. With one towel wrapped around his torso and another other his shoulder, he grabbed his phone from his bathroom counter which had been sounding off like crazy.

One of the beeps from his phone indicated a message from Mimi, which was another reminder about the party. Another was from Yamato:

"Please show up, or else I'll never hear the end of it."

But Taichi tapped through his messages with Sora, whose beeps had been unusually silent that evening. The last time he heard from her was before he headed into soccer practice, when she called him to remind him to pick her up on the way to the party. Before then, she had been nagging Taichi to make sure he got a tuxedo for the party, and that she'd take care of the masks.

He dressed into his tuxedo, then fixed his hair in its wild tame. He wanted his hair to fly freely, even if the mask was meant to hide who he was.

As soon as he knew that he looked good, he went out the door, holding his phone against his ear to call Sora.

Except, when Sora answered, she sounded frantic.

"You don't have to pick me up, Taichi. Go on without me," she said.

"What?! Sora, you've been talking about this party for weeks!"

"I can't. Tell Mimi I said sorry, okay?"

"Sora-!"

Taichi groaned after realizing that she had ended the call, but he continued his way toward her apartment anyway.

He knocked when he got to Sora's door, and he heard Sora shout from inside that it was unlocked. When he entered, he found her standing in the living room, wearing a black, lacy dress that hugged the curves at her hips, its sleeves just off of her shoulders, its skirt flowing down to her knees.

Taichi was speechless.

"Wow, Sora, you look…"

"Hideous!" Sora said, frowning.

"What? No…" Taichi walked over to Sora who was on the verge of tears.

"It looked perfect when I tried it on in the dressing room, and now…"

"Hey, now. Would you believe your boyfriend if he told you how amazing you looked?"

"You're my boyfriend. You're supposed to say things like that."

Taichi cupped her cheeks with his palms. "And, if I said that I looked 'hot'…"

"You wouldn't care if I said otherwise. What's your point?"

Sora's judgmental expression made Taichi laugh. He knew he succeeded in distracting her from her current insecurity, however ridiculous it was, and he showed it off with a smirk before leaning forward to kiss her.

"If I showed you how beautiful you are…" he added after breaking off the kiss, then following it with one deeper than the last. "…Would you believe me?"

Sora responded by kissing back, and Taichi knew his distraction attempt was successful. Her arms snaked around his back and she moved closer.

It was only until she pulled away and broke off the kiss when he realized he was caught in his own distraction.

"Well…" said Sora, her face flushed from the heat which Taichi felt between them. "I think I have an alternative option…"

"An alternative…?" Taichi turned and watched Sora disappear into her room. A different dress? He didn't know Sora to be that kind of girl to even buy a lot of dresses, much less two for the same occasion. Had Mimi given her that strong of an influence in frivolous spending over the years?

"Hey, Taichi, can you come over here?"

"I thought you didn't want to be late to the party," he said, judging by her timid voice. "Don't tell me you hate this dress, too." He approached her room and found her standing behind her door with her head peering out.

"Taichi, **I'm not wearing a dress** …"

Sora opened the door further, revealing that she had dressed down to her undergarments, leaving Taichi speechless once again.

"An alternative…" she added, blushing and unbuttoning his tuxedo jacket, then moving forward to meet his lips with hers.

Taichi felt his own cheeks warm up as he returned the kiss and removed the jacket, dropping it on the ground. As Sora led him into her room, he realized it was he who had a strong influence on her with his distractions, and that they were going to be late to the masquerade party.


	3. Remote Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Which member of your OTP... Gets mad at the TV and throws the remote?" (Credit: katie-girl-2 from Tumblr)

"There's never anything to watch," Sora said as she leaned back against the couch, flipping channels with the remote toward the TV in front of her.

"Hmm." Taichi leaned toward her from behind the couch, watching the channels fly by in front of him. "Ooh - that variety show's on! Hikari and loved watching that when we were kids."

"Ehh…" Sora continued her channel surfing.

"I guess you didn't watch that much TV as a kid, did you?"

"Mom didn't like me spending too much time in front of it, so I never got into anything."

Sora flipped to the next channel, and Taichi gasped.

"Ah- I _love_ that anime!"

"Boring." _Flip._

Taichi groaned. "You're no fun."

A few moments after he walked away, Sora stopped at a channel where the screen was dark. It was clearly a scene that was set at nighttime, and two people were crouching with frightened expressions on their faces.

A third figure appeared at the corner of the screen, but the two remained where they were, unaware of the third.

"Why aren't they moving?" Sora muttered to herself. The figure slowly crept their way toward the pair, while the two tried to talk to each other to calm down. "Get out of there! He's right behind you!"

The figure reached into the inside of his cloak and pulled out a knife.

"Run…!" Sora squealed.

She then screamed as a hand landed on her shoulder. Taichi laughed at how quickly she became engrossed in the horror movie.

"You must be having fun-"

"Shh!" she hissed, watching the figure slowly inch his way toward the pair.

"They _still_ haven't noticed him yet?" Taichi asked. He whirled around the couch from the back and plopped right next to Sora to watch with her.

"Come on…"

The two on screen straightened up, as though they were ready to get up and run. They screamed the moment they realized that the villain was behind them and made a run for it.

"Finally," Sora said with a sigh.

Into the barn the couple went, and Taichi thought about how smart the male was for finding a safe space for him and his female companion. The attacker passed by the front door of the barn, unsuspecting.

"I like that guy," said Taichi, watching the young man hold the female in comfort while they waited for the attacker to walk further away. "He'd do anything to protect his girl."

"I don't know if she feels the same way…" Sora added as the camera panned to the female with an unreadable glint in her stare.

" _I think we should be safe to leave,"_ said the female to her male.

" _Wait!"_ said the male. _"Before we go out there, I just want to tell you…"_

"Don't say it…" said Taichi.

" _That I…"_

"No, don't…" said Sora.

" _I've been in love with you all this time."_

As the couple kissed, Taichi and Sora groaned together, though for different reasons. Taichi didn't think it was the right time to make a confession, but Sora was only skeptical of the young woman's feelings.

That was when the young woman reached for her back pocket, revealing a knife of her own. Sora gasped, but not as loud as Taichi did.

"No way…!" Taichi shouted.

"I _knew_ it!" added Sora, and they both watched the female strike the male's back before she parted lips with him. Then, the woman opened the barn door while the male shrieked in pain, catching the attention of the attacker.

" _It was either you, or me, baby,"_ said the female.

" _You monster!"_

Taichi yelled in protest at the TV, anger and disbelief growing as he watched the female's malicious grin form on her cheeks and the attacker returning to the front of the barn. When the female pushed the male toward the attacker, Taichi couldn't stand it anymore.

"That _traitor_!" he shouted, grabbing the remote and holding it up in the air and back.

"Taichi!" Sora shouted back suddenly, grabbing his hand for resistance. "Taichi! You are _not_ breaking the TV!"

"Can you believe that, Sora! That bi-!"

The excruciating screams on the TV interrupted their bickering. Taichi and Sora turned to see the male lifeless on the ground, and the female getting stabbed by the attacker in the end, anyway.

" _We had a deal!"_ were the female's dying words.

" _THE END"_ appeared on the screen, and Taichi lowered his arms. He knew what he was about to do, and he knew that Sora knew the same. They both sat in silence watching the credits roll.

After a few moments of silence, Sora turned to Taichi. "Maybe that's enough TV for me for the day."

As though nothing happened, Taichi held the remote to change the channel.

"A-ha! Women's Soccer!" he said

Sora's eyes widened. "The U.S. and Netherlands?! We've gotta watch this!" Sora immediately jumped out of her seat to ready their snacks in the kitchen, knowing that they would both be glued to the TV for a while. She returned with a large bowl of popcorn and two bottles of beer, and when she sat next to Taichi she made sure to plant a kiss on his lips before she settled next to him.

"Hey, you didn't lose the remote, did you?" Sora said suddenly.

"Don't worry about it," said Taichi with a smile. He knew how intense Sora had gotten during a soccer match, and he hated to admit he was the same. Because of this, he hid the remote underneath the couch, where neither of them could easily find to cause any damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never had got a clear answer for myself with this question. I have a hard time visualizing one more likely to do this than the other; therefore, I think they'd be on equal footing when it comes to this question.
> 
> Initially, I wrote it as Sora throwing the remote. XD
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading. Follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. And I now have a Discord! Come chat with me! :) (You can find the link in my Tumblr!)
> 
> Love to you all. xoxo


End file.
